


Weight

by blueteak



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds pleasure from an unconventional source during a quickie in the collators' den.<br/>Title: Weight<br/>Pairing: Sam/Gene<br/>For: <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2170744.html#comments">PWP drabble prompt</a> at lifein1973</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

  


  
They still sometimes did it hard and fast in the collators’ den, their only skin-to-skin contact that didn’t involve Gene’s cock stretching Sam wide coming from the places where Sam’s shirt had ridden up his back and Gene’s had come untucked. 

Sam savored those points of connection, Gene’s belly pressing into his lower back during an especially deep thrust, gently keeping him in place for his skewering, grounding him, suffusing the patch where their skin met with a tingling sort of warmth that Sam traced with his fingers long after Gene pulled out, zipped up and left, promising more later.  



End file.
